


In Heaven, on Earth

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe is dying in Lucifer's armsHe is desperateSuddenly he is not Lucifer anylonger, but was back to SamaelSamael who was loved and in pain in HeavenBut maybe things can be different on Earth





	In Heaven, on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts), [ships_sailing_in_the_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/gifts), [Sanoiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/gifts).



> it is a very short story.  
> I will develop it in the future, but I feel the urgency to write a little bit about it  
> If you want, look for the song "So Cold" by Ben Cocks and use it as a soundtrack
> 
> A big thank you to Navaros, Sanoiro, Ship_sailing_in_the_night, Antarctic_Echoes for your fanfics and your comments.  
> Hope you would enjoy it-

He couldn’t say what had happened.  
He couldn’t say how much it had lasted  
He couldn’t say what had gone wrong  
He only knew he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall of the church, his legs stretched out, his arms around her body, hugging her closer and closer.

Her head against his shoulder was not as pleasant as he had imagined.  
Her breath over his jaw was not as sexy as he had thought.  
Her breasts against his chest were not as seductive as he had imagined.

He had spent so many nights running his hand over the empty space in his bed, grabbing his pillow and figuring out to hold her so firmly and close and now that he was doing it, he was also cursing it.  
Because she was not in his arms for passion and love.  
She was in his arms because she was dying.

He closed his arms around her more firmly, trying to keep her life inside her, desperately trying to stop her blood soaking her shirt and his suit.  
She was losing her last strength, she was losing her battle for her life.  
He was losing her.  
He was losing his own life.

She murmured something against his collarbone.  
He felt her lips formed the words “Love you”  
And he was suddenly back in time.

 

He was sitting in a garden, his back against a tree.  
He was holding her against his heart, thinking this helped her heart to start beating again.  
He was so innocent and young and so unaware of pain that he did not understand why she was stopping to move, to breath despite he was calling her name and kissing her lips as he used to do when he made love to her under the stars, always having a reaction in return.

She was getting colder and colder and his chest seemed to explode for the strange, suffocating feeling he was experiencing.  
“Don’t leave me” he pleaded in her golden hair  
She murmured something against his collarbone.  
He felt her lips formed the words “Love you”  
And she left him

He bent his head, his eyes blinded with heavy tears.  
He screamed against the sky, making the world around him trembling.  
He screamed till he was voiceless.  
He held her until he passed away

His father had seen everything in silence.  
His father had seen her protecting his son with her body, stabbed to death by a brother of his.  
His father had already planned the punishment for him.  
His father had to plan how to save him so in pain.

He was still holding her when three silhouettes reached him out.  
He raised his head and saw Michael, Gabriel and Raphael close to him.  
They put their hands over his head

“Can you bring her back to me?”  
“No, we can’t Samael. But we can ease your pain. Allow you soul to heal”  
“I don’t want to heal. I want to follow her”  
“She will be back to you, Samael. Sooner or later, she will be back to you”

Raphael closed her eyes and kissed his head.  
And everything went blank.

 

He remembered, opened his eyes and murmured to Heaven “Raphael”  
A warm breeze surrounded their body, a sudden relief filled his heart and his mind  
“She was back to you. I won’t let her leave you again” someone whispered in his ear.

She moved a little in his arms  
He smiled in her hair.

A friendly voice called their name loud “Lucifer, Chloe”  
Many hands took care of their bodies, gently separated them.  
He felt them safe, he felt her safe.  
He had not to scream against the Heaven any more.


End file.
